Piper's sexual month
by jennapev
Summary: Piper loves Jason but she is desperate and Aphrodite comes to help.\The credit for all characters, places, and the universe itsel goes to Rick Riordan\I apologize cause I couldn't find HOO in the category. If you like this be sure to see my other story and wait for more. Both will have continous stories until I get tired of them so they technically are infinite.
1. Chapter 1

On a normal and quiet day in Camp Half-Blood, Piper was on her usual routine: Sword fighting, climbing the wall, ancient Greek classes, etc. After a long boring day Piper was feeling kind of horny so she closed her room door took off her clothes and began to masturbate. She always liked to put a vibrator up her ass while massaging her clit until the orgasm. Today; however, she was feeling playful. She took out her vibrator from her ass and stuck it on the back of the bed to do herself a doggy style sex position. She didn't mind taking her time. She just pictured a dominant guy fucking her hard from behind. It wasn't Jason though. It was a guy invented in Piper's mind. She loved Jason and she adored his big cock but it wasn't enough sometimes. She dreamt of this mystery guy sucking her tits and pushing hard inside her.

When she came she was surprised by her mother.

"Are you available to talk now?"asked Aphrodite.

"Mom!" yelled Piper in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you honey. The only boyfriend you've ever had is Jason and it's clear that it's starting to affect you. You need to experience more men. Trust me. You'll go crazy if you don't. You're a daughter of mine after all. You are not meant to fuck one guy only. Monogamy is optional for matrimony but not for your sex live."

"But I love Jason mom. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. I wouldn't forgive myself."

"I know darling. That's why Mommy's whiling to help you. You have my blessing for a whole month to choose as many targets to fuck as you wish. Once you choose your man, or woman if you wish to explore that, they will have a black out where even though they are fucking you they'll wake up next day with it as a dream of having fucked their crush/partner."

"What if somebody sees me? I can get caught and they'll think it's charm speak."

"Trust me honey, nobody will see you. Why don't you try it right now? Percy Jackson is out in the lake by himself. Do it there and you'll see how far my blessing goes.


	2. Percy

P1

Piper found Percy exactly where her mother told her. He was shirtless and all exposing his amazing back and worked abs. He swung Riptide and moved the water at the same time. He was traiing, and it was really hot. If what her mother told her was true, she wanted to try it out now! Not wasting a single second, she went in for the D.

"Percy!" She called.

"Hey, Pipes! How are you?"

"Well, I'm good in general. I've got a few problems."

"Problems? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes actually. Can I try something on you?"

"Umm…. Sure?"

"Great! Fall under my mother's blessing."

Percy immediately stood still. Piper was really nervous inventing an explanation I it didn't work out. Surprisingly, she suddenly felt Percy's hand around her waist.

"Annabeth…" he whispered. "Please don't hit me, but I'm so horny right now… I need you Wise Girl. Please."

"Yes, Percy, Let's have sex. Right here and now." Piper began to play along. She guided Percy near the best tree that could hide them and lowered his pants.

"Oh, Percy! You are sooo big down there."

"I'm going to Ram you harder than ever, are you okay with that.

"Please do!"

She finished taking down his boxers and began sucking his entire dick. All 8 inches. This was like candy for Piper. She licked up and down, played with the tip, moved his balls around her mouth, twirled from side to side and spat on it crudely to continue.

Percy was clearly enjoying it and Piper wanted to enjoy too.

"Percy, touch me and make me feel good."

"As you wish."

By the previous statement, she expected him to lower his hand to her ass or her boobs but he picked her up and began a "69" in the middle of the air. She couldn't believe it. She moaned harder than ever with his cock in her mouth. Percy kept her tightly against him, She could feel every inch of his body _and_ his tongue. It was going everywhere inside of her. Percy was clearly better than Jason. He kept things romantic for obvious reasons, Percy under her mother's blessing was like a wild dog and Piper loved it.

Piper felt Percy near coming so she stopped.

"No! Please it was so good."Percy begged her and lowered her down softly.

Piper was still with a grasp on his dick not letting go. "I'm not on the pill so you cum in my mouth. You are going to honor your word and bang me until neither of us can do anymore." She was exciting Percy little by little with a constant handjob and sexy, slow caresses. She then got close to him, body against body, making sure he felt her boobs against him and looked straight at them with a hungry look. She then whispered in his ear, "I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow."

Percy's hands took separate ways. One went straight for her ass and took a firm grip while the other played with her tits. In the meanwhile, he made Piper wet by the way he sucked on her neck. She made sure to keep giving back with her hand wrapped on his big cock, and sucking on his earlobe. It was a few good sexy minutes there, but it was time to get on with the action.

She took both her hands to turn Percy where she stood before so she was against the tree and in a table position she could place her ass against Percy's dick. He didn't fight against it and move his hands tenderly around her back and her ass, sometimes reaching out to kiss her somewhere on her back and grabbing her boobs momentarily.

"You've had the control until now," he said. "But now, I want you to beg for it."

Piper had never been the submissive one… It was really hot. Mostly with Percy's green eyes looking at her with an intense look. She was too turned on now for him to pause it like this, so she was glad to be the submissive one.

"Please Percy, put it in me!"

"Where?" Pecy asked with a dominant sexy tone as he teased her by moving his penis' tip around her vagina.

"Wherever! I want your big cock inside me! Give it to me!"

"As you wish," said Percy as he pushed his dick up Piper's vagina. Her tit's weren't so big, and still, they were moving around like crazy because of how hard Percy was fucking her. It was amazing! She was moaning to the top of her lungs and yet she could see a few campers who passed around who didn't see or hear a thing.

Piper stopped pushing the tree and straightened herself to stand and make out with Percy while he penetrated her. He then raised one of her legs making her take a grip of the tree again. This time, since she was still standing in one foot, she could see Percy directly in his sexy sea-green eyes which also looked at her from time to time when they weren't turning her on by looking hungrily at her body. Piper's fantasies where all coming true.

"Annabeth, I'm close to cumming."

"Then fuck me in the ground until you cum, but don't stop for single moment. Make me cum with you."

He did as she said and gently placed her in the ground where she trapped Percy with her legs and didn't let go even after he came inside of her. She enjoyed the moment and made out with him for a few more minutes with his dick inside her twitching and making her feel good every now and then.


End file.
